A different fairy tale
by triformis
Summary: Subconsciously holding her breath she quietly opened her bedroom door spying for any signs of activity, none was heard. It wasn't unnatural as the entire family was gathered in the great hall waiting for the 'birthday girl'. They could wait all they wanted, by the time they'd realise something was up, she's be long gone. ****[Lucy H. x Natsu D.]


**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **I am so sorry guys… I suck! I know I should have already published chapter3 of Stars Align but I haven't finished it… so I show up with this thing written as a reaction to the new ark, beware it will be sickly sweet as the chapters progress. You have been warned.**

 **Please enjoy and review~ Thank you guys. xx**

~DH~

Subconsciously holding her breath she quietly opened her bedroom door spying for any signs of activity, none to be heard.

It wasn't unnatural as the entire family was gathered in the great hall waiting for the ' _birthday girl'_.They could wait all they wanted, by the time they'd realise something was up, she'd be long gone.

Now, as silently as possible she slid down the large winding stairway and with practised ease, reached the courtyard unheard. Carefully passing the barely lit houses belonging to the lords of the castle she held her breath when hearing quiet voices, like soft whispers, from inside the keep. Her heart beat wildly as her hands trembled in anxiety, if they spotted her now she's be screwed!

Taking a moment to clear her mind she leaned against the keep wall and closed her eyes. Slowly breathing air through her mouth she managed to calm her mind and think, Lucy reckoned there must have already been fifteen minutes since she left her room.

By now one of the ladies in waiting would be knocking on her door. She had never liked being waited on so as always there would be no answer. They would leave after another dozen failed attempts at gaining her attention as per usual. It was rude on her behalf to treat people with contempt but, even after so many years they hadn't learned or given up; which suited her scenario very well.

The best way to plan for an escape is to set a few convincing precedents.

Given another twenty minutes her mother, the Queen, would walk to her room and somehow charm the princess into eating from the royal hand. Well, not today!

Opening her eyes Lucy's expression softened at the memory of the Queen's bewildering smile. The letter she had left on her bed, next to the white ball gown, would explain everything to her beloved parent.

Her Highness would understand the young woman's need for experience and freedom. The court had always known she couldn't live within the castle walls, like she never belonged.

It was today when she had to leave, before meeting her suitor. In her eyes, not knowing the real person by name or appearance somehow appeased the guilt, and she could rest at night.

Concentrating on the job at hand and doing a quick count revealed that she only had another twenty-five clear minutes to traverse half of the courtyard; and not being spotted by the guards in the tower, somehow release the drawbridge, activate it back up again, as leaving her parents' home vulnerable to sieges was unthinkable… She would further on have to slip through the barbican and release the second bridge, cross it and away into the village…

Easy as pie, in ten minutes the young woman was close to the east wing wall. There, taking an item out of her birthday present, an intricately decorated key pouch, she raised the gold key and in a whisper commanded:

"Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

Out of nowhere a young maid with pink hair and striking blue eyes appeared: "You called, Princess?"

Lucy was literally tearing her hair out at the noise, why did Virgo have to make such a ruckus passing through the gate? Her shoulders slumped as her back leaned against the castle wall.

Gritting her teeth to keep her voice soft she pointed to a spot close to the east tower. She then proceeded to command her spirit to dig a hole under the wall, moat and further onto the other side, safely out of the castle.

"It's no use Princess; the hole will collapse as soon as I return to fetch you."

"That is why I am coming with you from the start" Lucy replied and moving closer to the young maiden, held her waist determination clear in her eyes. "Come on Virgo, we haven't got all night" the blonde encouraged.

"As you command Princess" the pink haired spirit nodded and proceeded to dig through the small layer of ground, rock and back through the soil underneath the moat.

As they moved along, the wall of earth was already beginning to subside. They were luckily not soaked by the water as the maiden swiftly manoeuvred them through the shaft at incredible speed. Thus both females were on the other side in less than a minute.

Lucy observed the pit collapsing and filling up with water and smirked; now she had at least fifteen minutes to find a horse and she'd be clear off.

Turning towards Virgo the blonde smiled "Wonderful job as always. Thank you. Please go back to the Spirit World." The blue eyed entity nodded and disappeared.

Confident in her plan the princess assessed her surroundings. The moon had come up and the skies were clear. She could see well into the distance. Checking her memory map she outlined her next move. Taking a moment she vainly dusted off her dress and in order to avoid unnecessary blisters she cleared her shoes of dirt. The young woman turned her head and smiled warmly towards the castle that housed her beloved family, Lucy will miss them dearly but this was something that had to be done.

Not another moment wasted, the princess broke into a sprint towards the nearest village. She knew just where to get a horse from… the smile on her face was positively wicked.

Changing clothes would have to wait until she travelled enough distance away from the castle and more importantly, her brother. The guy was terrifying by nature. He'll be astounded when he hears the news of her disappearance. Once the initial shock wears off he'll undoubtedly explode in rage. Nearly tripping herself, as her body unconsciously reacted to her next thought, Lucy doubled over in a fit of laughter. She held her stomach as she tried to silence her giggles, the pressure from the exertion making her chest hurt while tears rolled down her soft cheeks, his face would be, in one word, priceless!

Remembering she was pressed for time she got up and resumed her run, a smile playing on her lips. She'd wished she could have seen the terrifying Laxus Dreyar have a panicked meltdown. Hopefully nobody got electrocuted… yeah well… fat chance!

He would be brilliant in reigning over the kingdom, unlike her. Laxus was going to be a great King.

~DH~

Sneaking into the stables of one known Iron Dragon Slayer without being caught and maimed on the spot should have been just as impossible as winning at "Hide-and Seek" against Laxus. She never did win, but considering what she was up against, who could blame her. Both men had extremely sensitive hearing, acute smell and incredible spatial sense.

Her brother had even told her once that if he let himself listen he could hear the blood course through her veins from wherever she hid within the castle walls. Thus making any attempt at hiding, futile.

So if Lord Gajeel's abilities were as extraordinary as The Prince's then she was stuffed…

Luckily just that week, he had followed the King's summons and was currently traveling to the neighbouring kingdom escorting precious cargo. Therefore at the moment of her robbery attempt the Iron Slayer was an entire kingdom away, which Lucy considered far enough for safety.

She had to get her hands on one of his steeds because Gajeel's horses were magnificent. They were intelligent and sturdy, could travel for miles without giving in to fatigue and most importantly, were loyal to their master.

Aided by her superior stealth - skill, brought on by eighteen years of chides regarding her noisy persona, the blonde snuck into the stables without even the slightest noise.

She then quietly moved towards her favourite, a charcoal Carthusian, taking a moment to admire the strong creature. The horse recognised her and began nickering excitedly, appearing to say: _"Come, take me out!"_

Once the horse was saddled and ready for riding, the princess grabbed a jute sack and tearing it into quarters she quickly wrapped each hoof quieting the trotting sounds, and then carefully guided it towards the plains.

There in the distance was freedom.

Lucy was keen on getting as far as possible before anyone could make chase, that meant they would have to travel without stop or regard to fatigue. It was her best chance at succeeding and she trusted this horse, they would be able to beat the odds.


End file.
